


Confession

by KitKat69



Series: Angst [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa V3, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Coping, Other, all frienship, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/pseuds/KitKat69
Summary: Saihara tells Momota how he feels about the training.
Relationships: None
Series: Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539649
Kudos: 10





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! This is just a quick thing I did during English Class.

Momota knocked on Saihara’s door again, this time louder. Still no answer.

“Saihara! If you don’t answer I’m coming in!” Momota shouted.

“Don’t!” Saihara quickly screamed back.

Momota jumped a bit, not expecting that. “Well we need to train!”

Ouma popped out of his room. “MOMOTA SHUT UP!” He screamed and stomped back into his room.

Saihara swung the door open. “Not today, Momota-kun.”

“Why not? You need to work out some more!” Momota smiled.

Saihara glared at him. “I’m tired. And not just sleepy tired. I’m tired of you forcing me to do things that only make things worse. My entire body is in pain. My chest is burning so flipping much. I just want to rest and go back to my old ways of coping.”

Momota stood there speechless. He never once thought about how Saihara actually felt. He always thought Saihara enjoyed working out.

Saihara continued since Momota didn’t reply. “You forced Maki and I into doing what you do. We are not like you. Ever once thought about how this might affect Maki. Especially with her own past.”

“...I’m sorry…” Momota put his head down. “How do you actually cope with things?”

“Stuff that makes you happy and bring positive energy. For me it was mostly solving missing child cases because parents always love to see their child again.” Saihara sheepishly smiled. 

“Would your parents look for you if you went missing?” Momota tried to keep it going.

“Well… if they had the time, I guess. I barely ever see them so it’s hard to really say.”

“Oh that sucks. My parents died when I was a young age…”

“Yeah…” 

The awkward silence set in. Then Harukawa came down.

“Hey. We training tonight?” She asked.

“Only if you want to!” Momota smiled. Harukawa and Saihara blinked at him.

“Oh? We going to do something else?” Saihara asked.

“That’s up to you two!”

Harukawa smiled and threw some suggestions. They all agreed on talking through it for a bit and then some other ways to cope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
